Miss Stein - A New Student at the Academy!
by LOZnerd
Summary: What would happen if Stein and Marie had a child back when they were in school, and she all of a sudden shows up? Watch the hilarious (yet serious) antics of Stein and Marie's daughter as she enters the Death Weapon Meister Academy!
1. Prologue - A New Life

**A/N: **Hey, it's LOZnerd here, finally writing some more fanfiction. Ugh, where has the time gone, ha ha. Anyways… after watching Soul Eater, I let my mind wander, and what happens? This fic, that's what happens. Oh, boy y'all are in for a ride. I decided to think about what would happen if Marie and Stein's relationship when they were kids was more serious than it was in the series, and thus this fiction was born.

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES MY OCS. IZZI IS MINE. SOUL EATER AND ALL OF THE CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT TO ****ATSUSHI OKUBO.**

* * *

**Prologue**

At the DWMA graduation party, a young couple stood on the balcony.

"Stein…" the young woman with blonde hair looked at her boyfriend with her one good eye. "I think… I have something to tell you."

"So you've been feeling it, too?" Stein asked, turning to face his girlfriend.

"Feeling what?" She asked. She definitely wasn't getting good vibes from this encounter.

"We're drawing apart, Marie." Stein simply stated. "I think it would be best if we went our separate ways."

"Oh, but um…"

"I know break ups are rough, but you're now a weapon for Lord Death, and I need to continue my research."

"But, Stein!" Marie exclaimed. "I'm pre-." She was once again cut off, but this time, it was a very drunk Spirit and his girlfriend.

"Shtein… Marie. Did you take my secret make-out spot for yourselves?" Spirit slurred while his girlfriend hit him with a book.

"We're having a moment. Just buzz off already." Stein replied curtly. "What were you going to say, Marie?"

"Oh, never mind." She mumbled, and turned on her heel. "I'll be leaving now." At that, she broke into a sprint.

"Marie, wait! What were you trying to say?" Stein started to chase after her, but Spirit grabbed his arm, sobering up almost instantly.

"What did you do, Stein?" He asked in a growl. Spirit absolutely _hated_ to see women cry.

"I just… broke up with her. I don't think it warrants this reaction?" Stein was now thoroughly confused.

"If I may interject," Spirit's girlfriend broke into the conversation. "Did she tell you what she wanted to?"

"Well, no…" Stein let his voice trail off.

"Well, since you wouldn't listen to her, listen to me." She said angrily. "She confided in me that she was pregnant. With _your _child. _NOW_ do you get it?"

"Oh my god, what have I done?" Stein fell to his knees.

"She's probably long gone by now." Spirit murmured. "She's the type of person who wouldn't want to burden you anymore than necessary."

"But the child…" Stein trailed off.

"Is going to be adopted." Spirit's girlfriend turned on her heel. "Let's find a new make-out spot."

"Oh, uh… yeah. Good luck, pal…" Spirit followed his girlfriend, leaving Stein to reflect on what just happened.


	2. Chapter 1 - Izzi's First Day

**A/N: **This chapter has a bit of comedy in it. It's a little all over the place, so just bear with me! Seriousness to come!

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES MY OCS. IZZI IS MINE. SOUL EATER AND ALL OF THE CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT TO****ATSUSHI OKUBO.**

* * *

A fourteen year old girl walked up to the DWMA's door, ready to start her first day of classes. Her parents had recently been murdered by kishin eggs, and now was her time for revenge. She would train and get stronger to beat those assholes to a bloody pulp. She had known she was a weapon for the majority of her life, but had never known how to use this power that she was born with. Her parents, being regular human beings, didn't even know that such a school existed. Hell, she didn't even know, that is until a weapon and meister pair from the school saved her life, and told her about the DWMA. Thus, here she was, starting a new life.

"You the new kid?" A boy dressed in black with black hair, save for three white stripes, asked her.

"Um… yeah." She replied, looking around as she adjusted her glasses.

"So what's your name?" The boy asked.

"Izzi." She said simply. The awkwardness was almost unbearable.

"Well I'm supposed to give you a tour, so just foll- wait. How do you spell your name?!" The boy asked.

"What?"

"Just spell it!" The kid insisted.

"Okay weirdo. I-Z-Z-I. Happy?" Izzi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, the symmetry!" The boy exclaimed. "It's _wonderful!_ Will you marry me?" He enthused.

"Why'd _I_ get a weird one?" Izzi complained, running her hand through her gray hair." Can we just get on with the tour?" She asked.

"Oh, of course." He smiled. "I'm Death the Kid, by the way. Most people just call me Kid, though."

_"This is the headmaster's son?" _Izzi thought. _"How can _he_ be a grim reaper?"_

"Um… Kid?" She asked.

"Yes? Anything for you, my symmetrical beauty!"

"One: Don't call me that. Two: Can I just skip the tour and see your father?"

"Oh, uh… sure. I'll lead the way. You sure you don't want a tour?" His face fell when he realized his time with her was diminished.

"Completely sure," Izzi replied matter of factly.

"Ah, so you've finally arrived." Lord Death said cheerily. "Did you enjoy my son's company?" Kid had left her to speak with his father in private, so he was no longer in the room.

"Um… sure." Izzi shrugged.

"I'm sure this must be rough on you." Lord Death continued. "The circumstances upon joining the DWMA, I mean."

"It's fine," Izzi lied. "Nothing I can't handle anyways."

"Why do you say that?" Lord Death asked, bewildered. "Didn't you love your family?"

"I did," Izzi shrugged. "But people die all the time. Besides, I know I was adopted, so why does it matter?"

"How so?" Lord Death asked.

"I'm a weapon. My parents are regular humans," she reasoned. "There's no way this could be scientifically possible. Not by any means. That, and I have these." Izzi produced a stack of letters. "I think they are from my real mom, but there's no name or return address." She shrugged.

"Very puzzling," Lord Death cocked his head to one side. "Are you looking for your true parents? You can't live alone at this young age."

"No, I'm fine on my own." Izzi said simply.

"If you're sure…" Lord Death seemed cautious. "Do you need a tour?"

"I'm fine, I'll see myself out." Izzi replied.

"You know, my son has quite an eye for you…" Death said as she started to leave.

"We'll see what happens," Izzi said with a fake smile while thinking _"Not in a million years."_ As Izzi walked out, Spirit walked in to talk with his boss. As soon as he passed, Izzi lit a cigarette. She needed to smoke, but she didn't want to get caught on her first day.

"Was that the new student?" He asked, watching her leave.

"Yes," Lord Death replied.

"But she looks like – You don't think…." Spirit stammered in broken sentences.

"Yes." Lord Death agreed. "Your old partner may have to deal with some demons from his past. I trust you'll help him get through this while letting him figure the truth out on his own." Death warned.

"I can't tell him?" Spirit asked. That was ridiculous.

"He'll find out soon enough," Death stated. "Their similarity is hard to miss."


	3. Chapter 2 - Unwanted?

**A/N:** Hey all! I won't normally be updating this quickly, but I just couldn't wait. I'll try to make every Friday my update day, but no promises, okay? During the course of uploading this story, I realized I had another story with an OC named Hannah, so I had to switch her name to Izzi. Not too different, and it's still a palindrome so Kid is happy, ha ha! Anyways…. Enjoy the story! Oh, I should also note that I'm uploading this before my beta reader reads it, so I will post an edit after she does with better grammar and word phrasing….. Here we go! (ha ha…)

**Miss Stein – A New Student at the Academy!**

"Class, we have a new student to introduce today," Professor Stein announced in his monotone. "Come on in and introduce yourself, Izzi."

Izzi walked in on cue, eyeing the professor. He looked familiar. The class started whispering amongst themselves.

"Are they related?" Someone whispered

"Maybe she's one of his experiments…" another student suggested. "A clone, maybe?"

The two standing there really did look similar. The only differences were age, size, gender, and lack of scars and screw on Izzi's part.

"Ahem," Stein coughed. "Class today will be study hall. Maka and Kid are in charge. Izzi, come with me. We need to talk."

With that, Izzi was whisked away, while her thoughts wandered to the very specific similarities she and the professor shared. Her eyes were the same grey-green, even beneath spectacles; her hair was the same ashy grey – so strange for someone so young. Their faces even, looked to be created from the same mold…. It was almost too creepy.

"Where are we going?" Izzi asked after a moment of considering the similarities they shared.

"To see Lord Death," Stein replied curtly. When they reached the door to the Death Room, Stein looked at Izzi. "Wait here," he commanded, and she shrugged.

"Whatever," she said to his back. Once he was out of eyesight, she pulled a cigarette from her pack and lit up. Taking a deep, relaxing drag she sighed. Today was sure turning out to be a hell of a day. Who cared, though? Izzi just couldn't wait to get home so she could unpack.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?" Stein exclaimed as he stormed into the Death Room. "IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A GOOD JOKE?!"

"Stein!" Lord Death and Spirit exclaimed at the same time, not expecting the intrusion. Spirit was still in his morning meeting with Death, and they were having a quiet conversation about the very man in question.

"What is what?" Lord Death asked, feigning confusion.

"You know damn well what." Stein fumed. He was furious. "You've seen our new student, haven't you?"

"Why of course," Lord Death smiled beneath his mask. "She's quite the lovely young lady."

"So I take it you've seen the resemblance," Stein muttered, lighting a cigarette. "Do you know _why_ the new student at the DWMA looks so much like me?"

"You tell me, Stein. Is there something in your past that you're hiding?" Lord Death asked, quietly, trying not to anger the man. "Death Scythe, why don't you go find Marie?" He instructed his weapon.

"What does Marie have to do with this?" Stein mumbled, sitting across from Lord Death. "Unless… You can't be saying that you think this is the child that Marie had," Stein's eyes widened.

"Certainly took you long enough," Lord Death mused as he passed a fresh cup of tea to the professor. "But she definitely is the right age for that."

"Wait," Stein said, now rubbing his temples. "How do you even _know_ about this?"

"You can't keep anything at the school a secret from me." Lord Death responded.

Out in the hallway, Izzi stood smoking her cigarette. She jumped when she heard the door open and hid the cigarette behind her, but the red head that passed through the doors didn't even seem to notice. He seemed to be preoccupied over something else. It couldn't be her, could it? She hadn't done anything wrong… well except for smoking, but no one had called her on it. Wouldn't she at least get a warning? She finished her cigarette just in time to see the red head come back with a blonde woman wearing yellow and black. She noticed Izzi right away.

"Oh, dear!" She said, stunned. "It really _is_ you!"

"Huh?" Izzi asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She doesn't know," The red headed man whispered into the ladies ear.

"Oh, dear… I'm sorry. I must have mistaken you for someone else!" The blonde lied. "I'll just mind my own business!" She was flustered, that's for sure. After she followed the red head into the room, Izzi couldn't bear it anymore. She _had _to eavesdrop. Putting her ear to the door, she could hear the voices.

"Oh, hello Marie!" A warm voice said. That must be Lord Death. It sounded like him, anyways.

"Hey, Marie," That sounded like the professor.

"Let's get the meeting started, huh?" Lord Death's voice bounced around the room. "I'm sure the both of you saw our new student today," he beamed.

"Is she…?" Marie's voice trailed off, not quite wanting to say it.

"I think she may very well be," Lord Death smiled. "But there's no way to tell unless we take the necessary tests."

"Are you meaning to say that Izzi is mine and Marie's child?!" Stein exclaimed.

"Well, yes…" Lord Death replied cautiously, not wanting to upset the man.

"This is too much," Stein rubbed his temples. "I thought she was adopted."

"Her parents were recently killed," Lord Death explained. "And she admitted to me that they weren't her real parents."

"So what do we do now?" Marie asked.

"Nothing," Stein replied. "We're not together anymore, and I don't want children, anyways. There's nothing we can do for her. It's probably best if we just let her think it's coincidence that she and I look alike."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Marie exclaimed. "Are you saying that we abandon our daughter? The life we brought into this world?!"

"Everyone, calm down," Death Scythe tried to ease the tension. "Why don't we just talk it over? Does Izzi have anywhere to stay?"

"I believe she's staying in the room next to Chrona," Lord Death replied.

"Should we call her in here and ask her?" Death Scythe asked.

"Sure, why don't you do that?" Lord Death replied.

Death Scythe walked out into the hallway to bring Izzi in, but she was nowhere to be found. He returned empty handed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Where's Izzi?" Marie asked, worried.

"I don't know," Death Scythe replied. "She was gone when I got out there."

"She must have been eavesdropping," Lord Death murmured.

"I'll go look for her," Marie said as she gathered her things. "Since obviously you don't care!" She shouted behind her at Stein and Death Scythe.

"What was that about?" Stein asked, turning his screw.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to care about your daughter more," Death Scythe muttered as he shoved his hands in his pockets and just walked off.


End file.
